Book of the Eternal Path
by ApocSM
Summary: THIS IS NOT A REAL STORY. THIS IS PART OF THE INFORMATION THE MADE UP HOLY BOOK FOR A FUTURE STORY ALONG THE SAME LINES AS VEXMASTER'S GALACTIC IMPERIUM. THAT IS ALL. RATED M FOR POSSIBLE ADDITIONS.


-1**The Book of the Eternal Path**

We are one, but yet We are many in our faces and our divine reality. For We are not but one being, one gender, one face, but many made unto one. For We are all that have been and ever will be, and thus We are eternal in our own existence, for We were the first, and We are the last. We are The Eternal, formative of the aspect of 'It' and not 'Him' nor 'Her', for We are neither male, nor female, nor hermaphrodite, but all at once. For We are the eternal force which unto We portray all the faces of divinity. We had made ourselves unto all the gods to exist- for they are but aspect's of our many faces- Christ is our aspect, and Zeus is our aspect, and Odin is our aspect, as were and are all the other gods. For We are both one being and all beings, metaphysical or otherwise.

In our hand the creation of eternity was made not but purposeful intent, but by our accidental breath- for We had not intended to create, but to be, for We were and are but energy. And thus we had made, by accident, a multitude of life, where before there was only us. For We were all that once was, but We were eternity and thus We begot all who became unto this multitude of life and into that life we became of them also.

In the eye of the storm we see ourselves as those who have been given the ability to gather the knowledge of the universe. This ability is what sets us aside from the lesser life forms of the universe, those with less intelligent minds. Along with this we have been given the ability to read, to write, to lie, to speak, to fly, to swim, to go to space and to have morals and ethics and our own free will. These are the items that have been bestowed upon us by the Eternal. In our eternity we have been given the ability to reach the stars and beyond. As long as we continue along that path all shall be clear to us.

The Eternal is a being of many aspects, with many faces, and representing all beings in existence- past, present, and future. It embodies all these things at once, allowing for the multitude of perspectives and ideals unique to Itself. Also called the One-Who-Is Eternal, the Eternal is the physical force responsible for the creation of eternity. For within It's own metaphysical bosom, a new existence sprung forth, although not through a purposeful enforcement, as can often be shown in human science and history. We discover many things by accident rather than by purpose in our quest to discover how everything works. This is our blessing, along with our curse. For as long as we carry on this path their shall be war, yet there also will be peace, for neither can truly exist in a stable form without the other. For to maintain one for too long a period would cause stagnation or annihilation. Science allows for this in its immutable patterns and forces.

Inherent in ourselves is the knowledge of truth. In this ideal we find the solitude of science, emotion, faith, and belief. We believe, we trust, in things to go right all the time, although they rarely go the way one wants them to go. We believe in a metaphysical being, such as the Eternal, or any other god or goddess or variant thereof. Understanding these principles is key to becoming. Becoming is important in that it plays the role in the Eternal Church that Nirvana, or Enlightenment, does in the Buddhist faith. Becoming is essential to the development of the mind, body, and spirit- it is in these three things that all of our being exists, and from whence we gain ourselves. To Become one must gain perfection in these three aspects, in this our belief shall be solidified. Albert Einstein obtained the state one would label as Becoming, as did Stephen Hawking. One does not need be a genius to Become, however, just keep reaching for eternity, and never stop reaching, for all three aspects. Once one has obtained such a constant practice and development for all three aspects, one obtains the state of Becoming.

After Becoming, is the process of Uplifting. An Uplifted individual becomes ultimate in their identity and their being. The Eternal gifts them with powers being ones wildest imagination, to wield abilities like magic as if they were nothing. This is referred to as Quantum Manipulation. Uplifting is acquired after Becoming. To reach this pure state of enlightenment, one must be willing to sacrifice everything. One cannot gain eternity without first giving something up. This is the way of the Eternal. An Uplifted has perfected the mind, body, and spirit in all ways. They have shed their bodies upon this mortal coil, and ascended upon high into the swirling heavens that are the Eternal Stream, the power source and home of the Eternal, although it is better known as hyperspace. What an Uplifted wears upon this coil is but a mask of their true self, merely a shell to hold their true essence. In being Uplifted one must give up everything in their life, every single detail they can imagine, so that they may obtain true enlightenment amongst the stars. This is the truest sign of dedication to the One-Who-Is-Eternal. Uplifted see everything that is happening in existence, but only can interfere with the destiny, the fate, of true believers. This is the Law, the Law of the Eternal, to only interfere in the process of the believers, of the faithful. However, they can Empower the true believers with the Eternal's Gift- Quantum Manipulation.

Belief is the understanding of our inherent faith. It is the trueness of our existential self. Belief is of our own decision, and how we wish to believe is, in and of itself, illogical yet logical. The facets of belief in the logical and the illogical are found within the religious ideals that belief is put into. The **faith **is what matters, nothing else. For those who see the Eternal as the One True God, that belief is placed in a near certainty- that there is an ultimate force in the universe, a force responsible for the creation of all existence. The stories behind that belief are merely metaphor's for something we cannot truly divine. Our faith is steady because we rely on proven facts. We rely on science, history, literature, and metaphorical stories to enhance our system of belief. Every word, every sentence, every story has a meaning, that does not relay at all to what that story says if one reads it as being literal. The story is metaphorical- it stands for something entirely different. That is our understanding of all other belief systems, all other religions- that those religions are but a mere attempts at understanding a single force, by interpreting it in a way that it would make sense to them at the time. As something once could wrap themselves up in and feel comfortable in. We urge the believers of the Eternal, and all religions, to challenge themselves- to ask questions about the things religious leaders say, and about the ideals behind the religion- including the religious books. Our book is subject to change as facts come along- that is what second, and third, and fourth editions and so on are for. To embrace those changes is to embrace and empower oneself.

Eternity is at the behest of anxiety. At the first understanding of self does the coming of reality unfold unto the enlightened mind to understand that which was and will be. Prophecy is but a mere facet, a faux truth of the eternal existence, for in this existence is the day to day living that we partake in. It is the entirety of our spirit that we believe in the depths of the Eternal, forthwith we become as the sand beneath one's feet on the beach- for we are fulfilled in and of ourselves in the trueness of being- for in being we simply are. That is the fallacy of the religious that and the scientific mind- to ever seek the future and not to enjoy the moment. To seek the method and not the rationale behind it. We seek to understand the truth of the action which has been partaken- the rationale behind the attack, behind the question, behind the kiss. We seek to understand this first so that later we may diffuse a volatile situation if such arises. This is the logic of our dimensional self being. It is the utilization of the world's knowledge- the knowing of right and wrong and good and evil in the sense that has been formed by the passing of history upon this world we call Earth, that we earn and learn of the self evident truth's that are found easily around us if we simply look. We ask of ourselves to aid those in the streets and those in other countries, and that in and of itself can be understood fifty percent of the time. For the rest- those people on the streets may be there of their own choice and we are not subject and forced to interfere. In the aiding of countries, we force our beliefs upon them, and in so doing become no better than any of those who have slaughtered millions in the name of their ideologies- we become the modern Hitler, the modern Stalin, in our force of actions upon the unwilling, do we make ourselves the evil in their lives- we become their Satan.

In this we find the existence of a god- of a higher power. In this instance we have idealized that being as being of no given form or shape or gender, or any other distinction- however, we idealize it as containing and being of all those distinctions at one time- a conglomerate entity of everything unto eternity- and thus the name the One-Who-Is-Eternal, and we give birth, through the practice and belief of our faith, a new god entity, equal and opposite to the Christian, Jewish, and Muslim god, yet also similar to their own god. We find god because we require something to believe in- this is human nature. Proclaimed atheists themselves may consider not to believe in a god- but they always believe in something, whether it is a god or not, usually it relates to science in someway, and so, even though they proclaim and we label them as atheist, they worship science as their god in a subconscious manner. In everything we require belief, we require something to put our faith in, so we may find comfort in it, be it science or religion- we find comfort, someway, somehow, we find comfort in our belief- something to alleviate our concerns. This to is human nature- to require something to drain our concerns, our stress. God is our pacifier, so to speak- our comfort zone, our metaphorical bed to rest our conscience upon. In the past, and in the future, all people find ways to lay to rest their fears, their guilt, and their needs upon a a metaphysical entity we proclaim as god. That is the service which the Eternal holds- to operate a conglomeration of various belief's and faith' of various god entities existing as a single entity- to be understood and utilized as yet just another tool to rest ones head upon. This is our belief, our understanding. We know their must be an entity, whether conscious, or unconscious, or for that matter a sentient being that fits any criteria we could come up with, that exists, because we know something caused the Big Bang- and thus we lay all our belief's and ideals that that being must be what we term as god.

Unto the masses of man did the Eternal speak of the truth of existence, and yet did the words of It go unheard, for the people where ensconced with the belief of the unknown and the bigoted creed. For this is the saying of the religious followings of the half-thought planned doctrine of belief that follows the Aryan path of racism and prejudice. And so were the words of the Eternal unheard by the people, for they were suffering of the pain and agony of disbelief and blasphemy, for in their ignorance that had forgotten the truth of this existence and the Laws of the Universe, chosen instead to believe the imagined word of the anonymous writer's hand, that had been given name after their own death- writing's attributed to those who were dead when they were written by faux identities hand- the claimant had thought to be sneaky and cunning, but fell to the understanding of the universe through the power's of science- and the Eternal was proven true in the pursuit of knowledge and so became the story of the prayer felt belief- and the scientist listened to It's word for It spoke through the hollows of the mind- and It's word became as man's own hand- the machine and the science that flooded the world, brought about by the machinations of the Eternal's own self. For this is our moral and our fact, that is hidden beneath the joyous suffering of the illiterate and the uncaring- beneath prejudice and racism and bigoted ideal- this is the self evident truth available to the free thinkers who want to know of the truth of man and god, not the worship of contradictory writing's explained through contradictory commentary and opinion- but the pursuit and belief of the existence of an entity responsible for creation and destruction and the advancement of science- the Eternal is both knowledge and faith, for it encompasses all of eternity within Its mathematical folds of reality, for this is the truth as It sees.

The existence of song and dance and music in systems of belief is evident in its need. Religion began as oral tradition, and the easiest way to communicate stories effectively is through song and dance, particularly through the use of bards and ballads. This is the birth of song and dance in the religious sense. Regular song and dance can also be seen as being used for religious purposes, as it is for the Eternal Church. To the Church, and to the Eternal, all song and dance are expressions of something that exists, and is therefore inherently part of the Eternal, as the eternal is of everything. All songs, poems, music, and dance are an expression of something that the artist, the composer, the creator is thinking about- whether it be consciously or subconsciously. Everything that entertains has a purpose whether we know it or not and in the Church we seek to understand that purpose and that meaning behind them. Music is like sex to many, it invokes a ideal and understanding and feeling of sex and love in certain people depending on the song, the music, the all behind the performance or listening. That is the purpose of music, and it interacts fully with the Church through various means.

In the are of sexual interest, intercourse, and attraction- the Church and the Eternal hold a very neutral and unbiased point of view. Attraction is natural, and is the way of the world. Whether you are attracted to the opposite sex or the same sex or both does not matter. The decision rests wholly upon the individual, the Church will gladly perform a ceremony for the intended. The holy scripture of various religions, specifically the religions of the Book- Judaism, Christianity, and Islam, have instances that seem to indicate a restriction of sexual attraction and intercourse between males, however there is no real mention of it between women. This is found often, and so, in state of fact, stated religions could only argue realistically and logically against male to male relationships and not female to female relationships. Regardless of other religions, love is love in the eyes of eternity- as are multiple love relationships. A man can have multiple wives, and a woman can have multiple husbands- if they all love each other- that is the key. Any member of the marriage(s) may call for divorce at any given time of the marriage if the love has disconnected. Such is the way of the Church. _'In the belief of the sexual understanding and appetite, do we embrace that reality of the love and the loveless, into the lust and the jealousy that we contain these various forces of attraction and examine them to create a thesis upon which we act- a thesis that composes the various understandings of the knowledge of the collective being to formatively create a valued and knowledgeable ideology of love and attraction that works as the evaluator and stabilizer of the attraction.' _So says the Prophet, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal, as pertaining to sexual attraction, and thus is the belief and the faith and the understanding of the Eternal into the frames of eternity.

_'It is in and of ourselves that we understand ourselves.' _Thus was the word of the quote spoken by our beloved Prophet, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal. Wisdom within the single quote makes itself known in its confusing parallels. To understand another we must first understand ourselves by understanding oneself. That of itself is confusing in regards to multiple reasons- but it encapsulates the belief that we hold dear. _'In and of ourselves, is our belief in the self, not of the other mind within our own mind, but the self that we are and we were, before we had forgotten of ourselves.' _It is the understanding of oneself that we find the beginning of our belief. In this ideal is the faith of the Eternal- to understand what one has forgotten one must have known that they had forgotten. All know on some level that they have forgotten, because all are born that way- knowing that something was lost in the transition from non-existence to existence, in the process of birth something has gone missing. _'In and of our inherent systems of belief that we understand the tides and eddies of the current that enable and disable the self of the spirit, the mind and the body. In and of itself they are separate and yet a single self- three parts of one whole- a collective entity that makes up the essence and being that is humanity and the self. We forget this and we forget ourselves, in that we forget what we are and how we are. This is central in the establishment of the self, to understand the collective entity, we understand ourselves, and then can we seek to understand others.' _We understand the Prophet's, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal, teaching and value it because within its word and between its words is the message the Prophet, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal, seeks to transmit. It is to each to understand what the message means, and what it entails, and that is the truth of the ideal behind it. The Prophet, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal, speaks of the collective entity of the being of humanity- the collective entity, this ideal, stems from the Eternal- in that the Eternal is a collective entity, in this case a collective god entity composed of everyone, and everything everywhere that ever has been, currently is, and will be, collected into one single force, one form, process and transmit the ideals of peace and war.

Speaking of peace and war, the inherent message of the collective entity is the establishment and maintenance of the balance. Balance is inherently the stabilization of two opposing forces at an equal level without letting one or the other overcome the other. War and peace, life and death, good and evil, yin and yang. All existence is governed by this simple principle- the principle of balance between two things to maintain existence. This is the truth of the matter as seen through the Prophet, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal, and our eyes.

Rakshi is the Eternal equivalent of karma. It is the balance, the scale upon which the deeds of life are weighed upon. Ultimately these have no consequence in and after death, but the consequence comes in life, for these deeds are weighed and evaluated every decade. Everyone lies or does a bad deed eventually, and this in understood in the weighing, for their must be a balance. The good versus the bad- if it is unbalanced coincidence and accident take hold, pushing for the conclusion of the reestablishment of the balance of rakshi. _'The symmetry of being is often established through the knowing of being and of existing. It is this knowing in which we discover the previous unknown self evident facts that are inherently benign to oneself and malignant to oneself at the same time. This is the process of rakshi. Rakshi is the equivalent of karma, the stabilization of the good and the bad in life. Life is inherently precious in the existence of its eternity to understand the self- if the life is extinguished before knowing of the self, then the life is wasted. Life is wasted anyways without knowing in war, but in war at then ending in death, we are granted the understanding of the collective entity of the self that exists within the self.' _As the Prophet, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal, says rakshi is the symmetry of the being, it is the stabilization between the good and the bad in ones life. Life is precious, and the taking of life, except in war, is considered a heavy bad of the bad against the scales, but not even the Eternal can break the pact of free will and choice. That is the decision of the individual. All one can do is push for it.

Logic is the basic of all rational thought. It is inherently the divine word of the Eternal, the divine logos as communicated to humanity through previous mouthpieces. Clues were and are given to the mind of the genius man or woman, and those clues form the beginning and finality of the logical conclusion. The innovations humanity has achieved is achieved through the **Logos of Divinity**. _'The treatise of logic is found to be the evaluation of illogic and understanding- the logos of the center of the ideology of the faith and the belief- that is the understanding of the self, without understanding the self, to formulate the beginning of the understanding of the collective entity that is the remembered self, as composed of the three selves, the four minds, and the two spirit's, to maintain the illusion of illogic while investigating and comprehending the philosophy of fact and science, and discovering the inherent flaws that exist in the former components of the collective entity that is the remembered self and to know the truth of this collective entity or essence in the being of existing in eternity to remember logic and do away with illogic.' _The component existence of science and rational and logical thought is the balanced rakshi of the Eternal. This the Prophet, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal, teaches- that logic is center to the Church and the faith. These are the creeds of our faith, to follow the understanding of this ideals and facts, to pursue and peruse the ends of knowledge and science and to contain them in books and upon the data of computer and digital aid that allows for the pursuit of the knowledge and understanding of the collective entity that is made of the self. The Logos of Divinity is the faith and belief of the scientist when formed upon the edges of reality to become as truth. In the Prophets, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal, own words; _'The Logos of Divinity- the divine truth of science as seen through the eyes of eternity, it is the path of the truth or rationality and logic, a path which upon the faithful shall tread to achieve the highest limits of the collective entity and to achieve the conglomeration of the parts thereof that compose the collective entity to allow for the self of the mind of the essence to achieve enlightenment in the path of Becoming and Uplifted.' _Science and faith are at the core of our belief and that belief is centered around the Logos of Divinity- because that is the center of logic of the self.

It is by looking into ourselves that we become as the enlightened Children of the Eternal, as the children we will ride the waves of destiny and fate into the hallowed books of history and into the future of time and space itself. As the servants and the faithful we shall be granted the reprieve through the gift of knowledge and logic. Into the future we will arise, granted the ability of the Uplifted and the collective entity. We will become like a unending flame upon the streams of reality, unto life and unto death we shall flow like a burning fire throughout the annals of time and we shall be given unto the self of the eternal night of the eternal black which permeates the corridors of space, our final frontier. This is our belief in and of ourselves, for we are faithful in our path and shall not go astray.

In then tenants of the **Eternal Creed**, do we find the guidance of law. Do not kill while not involved as a soldier upon the battlefield or when as an officer of the world's nations law, do not still lest you are those of the specific following of the law amongst the spies, do not commit adultery without first gaining the say-so of your spouse, do not have unprotected sex, lest you know what you are getting into, do not torture the man or the women or the beast of sea, land, and air for it is against the laws of eternity, do not cause the beast who gives you the meat you eat to suffer unduly, lest that suffering be visited upon you in your dying moments, do not hold the position of the bigot, nor the racist, nor the prejudicial individual, but look upon all with an open and rational mind, do not fight others except to defend yourself or others, balance your Rakshi with all your heart, and never stop believing in the logic of science and faith, and do not take for granted the unknown that lurks in the corner of your eye.

So speaks the Prophet, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal, of the collective entity: _'We are of ourselves the entity of the self, inherently of the self yet not of the inner nor the outer self, but both combined with the existential self to form one being or essence, that is composed of the three selves, plus the four minds and the two spirits- the four minds to form into the collective entity must be formative as a self of four- the inner mind, the outer mind, the existential mind, and the subconscious mind- to form together with the inner spirit and the ascended spirit into a conglomeration of the multiple beings that are formative of the collective entity of the being and the essence.'_

It is in understanding and remembering the cognizant self that we take the first steps towards true divine awareness. We must understand and realize the inner self and outer self to remember, know, and understand our personal existential self, so that together knowing of the three in fullness of understanding, that we may merge them to form the cognizant self that is part of the collective entity. This formative collective of the selves, is the unilateral votary of our form. We are in remembrance of ourselves once we have created in and of ourselves the cognizant mind- for that is the centering and revealing of the combined self.

It is also in understanding and remembering the awakened mind that we take our second steps towards true divine awareness. In understanding the awakened mind we must comprehend the inner mind and the outer mind, so that we may be aware, and be ready to incorporate and understand the subconscious mind, and in understanding these three minds, we may discover and examine the preconceptions, ideals, and psychology of the existential mind. In remembering, knowing, and understanding these four minds we may form them into the philosophical entity known as the awakened mind. This is the formative second step towards the revealing and understanding of the divine awareness.

The third step in understanding and remembering the divine awareness is the completion of the sentient spirit, which is in and of itself created from the inner spirit and the ascended spirit. We must understand and remember through meditative cycles the truth of the inner spirit so that we may ascend in the mantra of meditation to realizing the ascended spirit. In realizing the ascended spirit we become fully aware of the two spirits, thus allowing for the formation of the collective spirit known as the sentient spirit.

In understanding the formative collection of the three parts of the collective entity- the cognizant self, composed of the three selves; the awakened mind, composed of the four minds, and the sentient spirit, composed of the two spirits- we form the collective entity of the essence and the being, thus finalizing the four steps of realization, allowing for the process of the mental, physical, and spiritual ascension of the collective entity to allow for the understanding of the divine awareness. _'The Divine Awareness- an understanding at the center of the trueness of the collective entity, it is the awareness of the divine stage upon the realm of eternity of existence, in that we understand of and in ourselves the fullness of our essence and being, that we are capable of becoming able to understand, know, and remember, the truth and meaning and beauty of the divine awareness in its fullness of reality.' _so says the Prophet, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal.

The gender of the humanity is not the recognized fact of the being of the individual- but the collective entity of the individual is what sets aside the mother and the father- in the fact of the mental and intuitive understanding in the eyes of the Eternal and the words of our Prophet, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal: _'Gender is a lie. Male and female are but mere labels applied to the various individuals that compose humanity. The distinction between the forms is the one with the penis and the vagina. With the sperm and the egg- that is where we make the distinction- in the one capable of producing a child. Gender is a term applied so that one can make ill of the attraction the same sex, instead of the opposite sex. This is cause for concern- we must not take the stance of prejudice. In understanding our collective self we must put aside all ideals of prejudice, racism, and bigotry. That is our trueness. What others may term as a male can become to be known as the mother in a relationship with an adopted or surrogate child being the child of two men. In our terms the father and mother are not gender specific as the term gender does not apply. The sperm carrier is referred to as __**moorik**__ and the child bearer, the egg carrier as __**shaalos**__, and one who does neither as __**duukar.**__' _The ideal of gender does not apply to the faithful of the Eternal- it is a simply something others utilize so they can have a reason to criticize. We use it in places because it is familiar to those who may read our creed, our holy book- because that is the environment they are raised in. We specify as to the sperm and the egg bearer- we see not fact as gender, simply the responsible existence of the pregnancy and the donators of that pregnancy.

_'Variety is at the center of life- for variety is our center of existence, it is our balancing self, our half-thought decision, based upon a mental sleight-of-hand: variety is our jack of all trades.' _So says the Prophet, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal, of the realm of physical, mental, spiritual, scientific, and religious variety. Variety is the spice of life, it is the drive hidden in the mind of the forgotten and the passions of the lost. In the ways of the One-Who-Is-Eternal variety is necessary. There will always be other ways, other religions, other jobs, other paths- this is necessary for the continuation of us in our survival. All that exists, exists at the behest of eternity and the forces of nature. Nature is a hard and unrelenting mistress- dangerous and beautiful and erotic in all its curves and ways and works. It is our guiding force, that pushes us towards variety as a way to escape the inevitable- to stave off death and eradication, by advancing our paths of knowledge to higher and newer limits.

And upon the darkened sky the winds arose in passionate fury, the wrath eternal of It's God-Aspects. Fire wreathed like dragons throughout the land and sprang for the mighty Titan legions amongst the shattered citadel of man. Thus spake the God-Aspects of the darkness that had consumed the broken sky in bloody war;_ 'Thine shadow force hath not the power of the dying winds- for the battle carries upon high the messenger worth of the fallen and the damned into eternal damnation of salvation. For this is our raising, our sin of greed and envy, unto the realms of eternity we have gone upon. We raise upon our glasses the cusp of the universes that beckon the living thought of heightened sentience. For this is our ending and their beginning- to war amongst the heavens in flame and fire in galleys of steel and bone.' _And upon the seven winds the fire arose in paltry blaze of red and black, the burning hovel and home wreathed in phantom flame and power. _'This is the truth of war- the death and desolation and destruction, the agonizing and dead fallen upon the earth- this is our legacy of horror, that confirms the balance of existence.' _So spake the Prophet, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal, of the truth of the war that raged across our psyche and landscape. The war of the Eternal in the systems of embracement and madness of the sane ideal- thus ends the world, thus ends the era, born anew into the tides of eternities ever-flowing stream.

The grand extension of the ideal of sanity, is the heart of the mind of religion- its burning praise and darkened force of ability, to scourge the realm of the truth and the mad. The greatest of our ranks are composed of the sane, and the insane- for the genius stands abreast both in eternal indecision of thought. _'Madness is the heart of sanity. Is it not the ones who call themselves sane who decide what insanity is? To those we term as mad, it is the sane who are insane. This is the person of the ideal of the fact- the truth of the truth that is known to those who truly know the truth- that insane and sane are interchangeable as labels and words- to the other the opposite of what one calls the other is always true.' _so say's the Prophet, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal, in the realm of the truth of the paths of sanity and insanity. In and of its inherent self, that the realm that contains the ideologies of sanity and insanity are socio-cultural conventions, just like race, gender, and various other things. The Prophet, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal, himself speaks out often on the preposition of this factual evidence- socio-cultural convention is at the heart of our ideals. There are many native peoples who consider what we would see as a mental disorder as a gift from the gods- as an ability which makes one a seer or a wise man or a shaman- but _civilized _society does not- they are so enamored with their perfect socio-cultural conventions and ideals, that they feel they must label everything with something they feel it should have. No! says the Prophet, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal, No! say we, No! says the One-Who-Is-Eternal: this is false- these are the forced reality of a closed culture, of a uncaring society. Insanity is sanity, and sanity is insanity- they are completely and utterly the same yet opposite- completely interchangeable facts and words. This is our truth.

The solace of life is central in human existence. Humanity has long strived to extend the human lifespan, through the use of medical treatment, physical, mental, and spiritual exercise, and healthy eating. Life is precious, and its evolution upon our homeworld, that we call Earth, is amazing, in and of itself. All life stems from the development of single-celled organisms into multiple-celled organisms. However, for those to even exist, the world in question needs to be in the habitable zone of a star system- this is most definitely the work of the Eternal; _'Life is formed of the essence of the eternal stream- life given life through the scientific evolution of organisms to a higher stage of sentience and conscious thought. The Eternal graces us with Its aid in the process of evolution- by bringing change into the game, and also in making so that there will be a habitable zone in a star system. Science and knowledge is where the Eternal thrives- this is our religious study- that of knowledge and science. Life is eternal, it has no end, and will always flow throughout existence, brought forth unto this plane through the power and will of the One-Who-Is Eternal.'_ so sayeth the Prophet, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal. Habitable zone- that is something that exists, yes, but that a inhabitable world exists there is next to improbable. This is how we know the Eternal is there- because life thrives.

_'All that exists is part of the divine plan. All life is as it will and should- and all that occurs are ripples spreading outwards. The servants of the Eternal are many in number and without seeing we see their eyes within the shadows of our mind- and in our shadows do we grasp the eternal plan, twisting throughout the eternal nether, the unending stream of power- and of this we find the sentient mind of existence, the life of life given from the source of all- and we shall greet them who walk the paths of the former them- who sought the mysteries of the hidden veil and pierced the mysteries of the forgotten times- we seek the knowing and through the knowing do we know the truths that are of the truth and not of the truth, for it is in these truths that lies wander in unerring paths- and step upon the golden road that shattered long ago- for it exists in this time- but also in what was, when was, what will, what has, and what isn't- and all the corridors of time collide. The One-Who-Is-Eternal sees all with its numerous visualizations- it's many-fold phantom eyes. And I the chosen, the mouthpiece, the righteous son- Chosen Eternal amongst the stars as the bringer of knowledge the unknowing- for they shall know the many-fold truths that linger in the depths of the dark, for I am Prophet, for I am Messiah, and within my teachings, my learning, the Future is Made unto Eternity.' _So says our Prophet, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal, of his rebirth into the world- of his coming and of his choosing. Of the birth of a new empire- free from the constraints of tyranny and false idols- of foolish parasites who deign to see themselves as higher powers. We who embrace the truth shall ascend upon our death, and take our place amongst the unending paradise of the Eternal Stream- the Eternal City awaits us- and it is our Eternal given right to take our place upon high- and to ascend upon that chair, to greet that throne- we shall abide by the laws of the Prophet, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal, and carrying out the Eternal's divine justice upon those who would do evil.

_'The Eternal's Gift- such a simple thought, as simple ideal- but so much more. Inherent in and of the inherent existence of the inherited Gift gifted by Uplifted- the power of power's- the unending strength of the Stream given a living conduit. This gift is known to the faithful as Quantum Manipulation. Called magic by other's, it is the power of the Eternal Stream let loose upon the corporeal realm, upon the physical plain. The power to manipulate the very fabric of reality in all manner of way- to control the elements, to animate the dead and forge soldiers out of nothing. However, all power requires sacrifice. A Believer who is Empowered by an Uplifted sacrifice their mortality- their essence- in this they are unable to become one of the Uplifted- however, the Empowering of the Empowered by the Uplifted via the Empowering of the Uplifted by the Eternal and I, the Prophet, opens up new paths to the Rising, of which the lesser version is referred to as Ascension. The Empowered become Proeliator's- the military arm of the Eternals Priesthood. It is an honorable sacrifice.' _so sayeth the Prophet, our Messiah of Science and Knowledge Eternal, on the subject of the Empowered and the Eternal's Gift of Divine Strength.


End file.
